


DoctorAmelia

by XxStarlieyXx



Series: Doctors and Companions Mix 'n Match [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxStarlieyXx/pseuds/XxStarlieyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is Journey's End, but with Amy in Donna's place as The DoctorDonna, well I guess the DoctorAmelia now (I chose DoctorAmelia opposed to DoctorAmy because I feel like the Ood would call her by her full name). Most events are still canon, but this is definitely AU.<br/>I'm not sure if I should continue this as more than a one-shot or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoctorAmelia

The Doctor stood in front of the console, the regeneration energy bursting out of him. After a few seconds, he turned around and directed the energy towards the hand in the jar. The hand began to glow and bubble wildly. The energy faded away and The Doctor leaned on the console for support, gasping, but still looking the same. 

"Now then. Where were we?" He looked towards his current three companions.

Amy, Rose, and Jack only stared at him in disbelief and shock. 

The Doctor looked at the jar. He then went on his hands and knees in front of the hand in the jar, which was still glowing and bubbling.

"There now..." He blew on the jar and the glow faded away. The strange bubbling stopped. 

The Doctor sat upright again. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" He proceeded to adjust his tie with a smug expression. "Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!"

The three companions only continued to look at him with incredulity, but Amy began to look a bit amused by The Doctor's rambling. She put a hand up to her mouth to stifle her amusement.

The Doctor stood up and began to talk specifically to Rose, "Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax, lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What'd you think?"

Rose slowly approached The Doctor. "You - you're still you?" she sounded unsure, having witnessed the regeneration process before, and saw how The Doctor changed appearances. This had certainly not happened before.

"I'm still me," The Doctor said with a grin beginning to grow on his face.

Rose gave him a wide smile. After all that time since the invasion of the Cybermen and Daleks, the two finally hugged each other. Jack and Amy smiled, both feeling happy for the couple.

Amy turned toward Jack with a smirk on her face, "Well, Captain Jack, we can't be left out. Will I get a hug?"

Jack laughed at Amy, who raised her eyebrows slightly. 

"In your dreams, Pond." That only earned him an elbow to the gut and a smirk from a very capable redhead. 

"No, I think you mean in your dreams, Jack." She flipped her hair. 

*** 

Four Daleks surrounded the TARDIS. 

"Report! The TARDIS has been located!" one of the Daleks said in its robotic voice.

The Supreme Dalek's voice rang over the intercom, "Bring it here! Bring The Doctor to me! Initiate temporal prison!"

The Daleks glided back as a shining blue circle appeared around the TARDIS. 

"Temporal prison initiated!" the Dalek announced.

***

The console room went dark inside.

"They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop..." The Doctor said, sounding curious and slightly mystified.

The ship rocked as it was pulled up towards the sky. The four inside the TARDIS were thrown off balance. 

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination," Jack stated, as the TARDIS stabilized itself, landing on the Crucible.

Amy turned to The Doctor, with a questioning look, "Doctor, you said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" 

"Rose!" The Doctor went to Rose for answers, "You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it? "

"It's the darkness," Rose said lowly, tone ominous.

This seemed to trigger a memory in Amy. "The stars were going out, weren't they?" She remembered something in her past, the psychiatrist telling her that stars weren't real.

Rose nodded at the redheaded. "One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um... this travel machine, this... this, er, Dimension Cannon, so I c- well, so, I could..." She trailed off, sheepish.

The Doctor was completely oblivious. "What?"

Rose only sighed, but the corners of her mouth were curling up. "So I could come back." 

The Doctor grinned at her. 

"Shut up," Rose said with laughter in her voice. Then she became completely serious again. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

The Doctor and Jack looked troubled. Amy was concentrating on something, which then clicked in her mind.

"In that parallel world... you said something about me."

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... it's weird, Amy, but they all seemed to converge on you."

"But I've never done anything! I mean I was a kiss-o-gram from Leadworth when I first started traveling with The Doctor!" Amy protested.

There was a beep and The Doctor leaned towards the monitor. 

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!" he announced. 

***

The Daleks transferred the TARDIS to the bridge of the Crucible. 

"The TARDIS is secured," the Dalek declared.

"Doctor, you will step forth or die," the Supreme Dalek threatened.

"We'll have to go out. 'Cos if we don't, they'll get in," The Doctor said, sounding pensive.

Rose looked surprised for a moment. "You told me nothing could get through those doors."

"You've got extrapolator shielding!" Jack seemed to agree with Rose. The Daleks could never get into the TARDIS.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just that. Wood."

During that conversation, Rose and Jack had gotten closer to The Doctor. Amy, however, was further away from them. She was lost in her own thoughts, and the heartbeat echoed in her head again. 

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another 20 minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving," Rose sounded defiant about that particular fact. She hadn't spent all of her time and worked on a way to traverse between dimensions for nothing.

"What about your teleport?" The Doctor questioned Jack.

"Went down with the power loss."

None of them wanted to go on that crucible. None of them wanted to face the Daleks without any weapons or means of self protection.

"Right, then, all of us together... Yeah." The Doctor noticed Amy's absence from the conversation. "Amy, are you alright?" He walked to Amy, who was still listening to the mysterious heartbeat. "Amy?" he repeated himself.

The Doctor's voice caused Amy to snap out of her trance. "All of us together, like always," she conceded.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." The Doctor was apologetic.

Amy sighed, "I know. But we've faced them before, we can get through it Doctor." Amy was getting a bit excited at the prospect of another adventure, but not at the possibility that they could potentially die.

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters!" the Supreme Dalek demanded.

"Crucible on maximum alert," another Dalek reported to the Supreme Dalek.

"How many Daleks are there?" Amy asked. They all seemed to have accepted their fate of dying to the Daleks.

Rose laughed nervously, "Daleks."

Jack laughed too, "Oh, God!"

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did," The Doctor said with a nostalgic tone in his voice. He spoke to Amy, "You were brilliant."

Amy smiled at him, "You were too, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to Jack. "And you were brilliant."

Jack grinned at him and gave him a mock salute.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "And you were brilliant," he took a deep breath, "Blimey!' 

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Rose and Jack. There were Daleks surrounding them. Outside of the windows, there were Daleks hovering in space, enclosing the Crucible.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" the Dalek Supreme's voice rang loud.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" the Daleks began to chant.

Amy walked towards the doors of the TARDIS, but she stopped when she heard the heartbeat again. She turned towards the jar holding The Doctor's hand.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" 

The Doctor, Rose, and Jack watched the countless Daleks swarmed in the air. 

"Behold, Doctor! Behold the might of the true Dalek race!" the Supreme Dalek declared.

Amy was still in the TARDIS, ignoring the chanting of the Daleks. She looked back to the hand in the jar, trying to find where the heartbeat came from. The Doctor inspected his companions and realized that Amy was still inside. 

"Amy, you're no safer in there then out here."

Amy walked back towards the doors, but paused with a troubled look at the hand. The doors proceeded to slam shut before she could follow the others. 

The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS. "What?" He was confused.

"Doctor? What did you do?" Amy asked, side eyeing the TARDIS doors as she slowly backed away from them nervously.

"It wasn't me," the Doctor defended himself, "I didn't do anything!" 

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"Can you try opening the doors from the inside, Amy?"

Amy tried to open the door, but they remained closed. She twisted the lock, but the door was firmly shut. She stubbornly continued to try to find ways to open the doors, which remained jammed.

The Doctor turned to the Supreme Dalek. "What did you do?!"

"This is not of Dalek origin."

"Doctor! It's stuck, I can't get out!" Amy's voice was slightly muffled by the wooden doors.

"Stop it!" The Doctor did not believe the Supreme Dalek. "She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!"

"This is Time Lord treachery," the Supreme Dalek insisted.

The Doctor pointed at himself, "Me? The door just closed on its own!"

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." 

A trapdoor opened beneath the TARDIS and it fell down. 

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" The Doctor demanded, anger evident in his eyes.

***

Amy clung to the railings as the TARDIS dropped through an endless tunnel.

"Doctor!" Amy was panicking as she began to defy gravity, her feet starting to lift off the floor. She felt a scream rise in her throat, but no sound came out. 

*** 

"What've you done, where's it going?!" The Doctor approached the Supreme Dalek angrily.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core," the Supreme Dalek explained.

"You can't, you've taken the defenses down, it'll be torn apart!" The Doctor was horrified. Rose slowly went to the Doctor and took his hand in hers.

*** 

The TARDIS landed in the energy globe at the heart of the Crucible. The console room was in hot, furious flames. Amy was thrown away from the console, which was not flaming as much. The lights in the walls smashed and Amy screamed as she climbed back to the console. 

*** 

"But Amy's still in there!" Rose said.

"Let her go!" Jack was mad.

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!" The Supreme Dalek activated a holographic screen that showed the TARDIS, bobbing in the energy field. "The last child of Gallifrey is powerless."

The Doctor was panicking. "Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Put me in her place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!"

*** 

Amy was on her hands and knees, coughing in the smoke. Suddenly she heard the heartbeat again, and as if she was in a trance, she turned to the hand in the jar. She reached out to touch it and the regeneration energy emanated from it, sweeping up her hand. Amy gasped and shook as the light engulfed her. The jar smashed into hundreds of shards, the pieces deflecting off of Amy. 

*** 

The Doctor watched the screen in despair, breathing heavily. Jack and Rose also looked upset.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

*** 

Amy sat up and looked curiously at the hand. It was now on the floor, still glowing, but the fingers were twitching. The energy reached out until it formed the shape of a man. Fully formed, the golden figure sat up. The energy faded away, revealing The Doctor. 

Amy was stunned, her eyes widened. "Doctor... is that you...?" 

"Oh, yes!" The Metacrisis Doctor gave her a huge grin.

Amy looked at him, and said nonchalantly, "You're naked."

The Metacrisis appeared to realize this as well. "Oh, yes."

***

Rose, Jack, and The Doctor watched the TARDIS on the screen. 

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels, nine, eight, seven, six..." the Supreme Dalek counted down.

*** 

The Metacrisis Doctor pushed some buttons on the console. Amy watched him curiously, wondering how this worked and if this new Doctor was like the other one.

_"...five, four, three, two, one..."_

The TARDIS blinked in and out of existence, and disappeared. 

*** 

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" the Supreme Dalek inquired The Doctor. 

"Yeah." The Doctor was at a loss for words. Rose glanced at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah?" Jack pulled out his gun, "Feel this!" He shot at the Supreme Dalek with his handgun, causing no harm at all. 

"Exterminate!" The ray hit Jack and he collapsed, dead. Rose abruptly let go of The Doctor's hand, and kneeled down next to Jack. 

"Jack! Oh, my God! Oh, no!" Rose began to panic. She felt The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, come here, leave him." The Doctor pulled Rose up.

"They killed him." She buried her face into his chest. 

"I know. I'm sorry." He patted her on the back.

"Escort them to the Vault," the Supreme Dalek interrupted.

"There's nothing we can do, Rose," The Doctor told Rose.

"They are the playthings of Davros now," the Supreme Dalek said, as other Daleks arrived to escort The Doctor and Rose. 

As they were being escorted away, The Doctor looked behind him, at Jack who winked at him. 

*** 

The Metacrisis Doctor walked back into the console room dressed in a new blue suit. He began to check the walls of the TARDIS. 

"All repaired, lovely! Ssh! No-one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner!" The Metacrisis Doctor spoke to the TARDIS, and stroked one of the walls. "I like blue, what d'you think?" He turned his head to the side and looked imploringly at Amy.

"Doctor," Amy began slowly, "you know you are absolutely insane, right?"

"Why?! What's wrong with blue?" Amy only gave him an incredulous stare. The Metacrisis Doctor only chuckled a bit.

"Is that what Time Lords do?" Amy asked him, looking rather put off.

"Do? Do what?"

"Somehow regrow yourself?"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm unique. Never been another like me. 'Cos all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand! I love that hand! But then you touched it, WHAM!" 

Amy jumped, startled, and yelled. 

"Ssh! Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew..." The Metacrisis Doctor froze, "out of you! Still, could be worse."

"Oi! Watch it, Stickman!"

"Oi! You watch it, stupid face!" The Metacrisis Doctor mimicked Amy's Scottish accent.

Amy frowned and crossed her arms. "Why do you sound similar to me all of a sudden?"

"Oh... I do sound like you. I sound all... all sort of... Scottish and like I have a really bad temper."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "I'll show you a bad temper."

"Oi!"

"Oi, you watch it."

"Spanners, ssh! I must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all." A sudden peculiar look crossed the Metacrisis' face. "Is it? Did I? No! Oh, you are kidding me, no way. One heart." He was shocked, and felt his chest. "I've got one heart! This body has got only one heart!" 

"What?" Amy reached out to touch his chest, "What, like you're human?"

"Oh, that's disgusting!"

"Excuse me, but us  _humans_  are always saving  _you_ ," Amy huffed.

Metacrisis huffed and crossed his arms. "I wonder if I have Scottish eyebrows now."

Amy gave him a weird look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You can channel your anger in your eyebrows." 

Amy glared at him and he raised his hands in the air, as if surrendering. Another strange look appeared on his face.

"No, wait, I'm... part Time Lord, part human." 

They both looked totally gob-smacked. 

"Well, isn't that brilliant?" Metacrisis said sarcastically.

"I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat..." Amy trailed off.

"Oh, that was me. My single heart. 'Cos I'm a complicated event in time and space, must have rippled back. Converging on you." He walked to the console.

Amy put her hands on her temples with a puzzled look. "But why me?" 

"'Cos you're special," Metacrisis stated, as if it were obvious. 

"I'm not special, Doctor. There just happened to be a time crack in my wall, but that had nothing to do with me. I'm not special."

"No, but you are." He looked at her as if he just understood. "Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Amy... what you're thinking," he paused, "Oh, Amelia Pond. All that loneliness. All those psychiatrists... you really think there is something strange about you."

Amy was quiet and had lowered her hands from her head as he was speaking. After he finished, she had a look of sadness on her face. "Doctor, how do we escape?"

"No one understanding you, all that loneliness you've held inside. Why should anyone care?"

"Doctor," Amy's voice was low with a slight pleading quality to it.

Metacrisis Doctor brightened up and said proudly, "But look at what you did!" He thought for a moment. "No, it's more than that, it's like... we were always heading for this."

_"Please, anyone if you're listening," Amelia paused and her eyes darted around her room, landing on the glowing white crack. "Please help me. There's a crack in my wall and I hear voices. Always voices, at night. My Aunt Sharon says I'm crazy, but-"_

_There was the sound of wheezing and groaning from outside of her open window. Amelia frowned._

_"Hold on a mo'." She stood up from where she had been kneeling, elbows on her bed, asking for help. She approached the window and saw a rather worn 1960's police box in her backyard, but it appeared to be sideways with white fumes rising from the doorway. Only she assumed it was the doorway because half of a paneled blue door was lying a few feet away from it. The figure of a man was clambering out of the box, blurred and only an outline due to all the smoke._

_Amelia grabbed a flashlight from her desk and ran downstairs, grabbing a coat and red hat on the way. The back door swung open and Amelia ran towards the box, where the man had fully climbed out of it, sopping wet._

_The man had spiky brown hair, that was now soaking wet, so it lay flat, sticking to his head and face. He had brown eyes that looked quite old, much too old for his face. He had on a long brown trench coat, a blue pinstriped suit, and brown tie. His clothes were weird to Amelia and she giggled slightly as the man looked confused, running a hand through his hair, spraying water droplets._

_He took notice of the small girl in front of him. " 'Ello, I don't suppose you know where I've crash-landed, have you?"_

_Amelia raised an eyebrow. "My backyard. Why are you wet?"_

_"I landed in the swimming pool," the man said while wiping his moving his hair out of his face._

_Amelia looked unimpressed. He sounded crazier than her psychiatrists claimed she herself sounded when she talked about the stars, which they all insisted never existed. She also talked about the crack in her wall, it scared her, but they always told her she was batty._

_"A swimming pool? Where?"_

_"The library. What year is this?"_

_"You have a swimming pool. In your library."_

_"Yes, now what year is it?"_

_"1996. Are you a hermit?"_

_He looked at her, confused. "A hermit? Why would I be a hermit?"_

_"You didn't know the year," Amelia answered._

_"Oh, well I am not fact, a hermit. Where am I?"_

_Amelia let out an exasperated sigh. "Leadworth, England, Europe, Earth," she answered him yet again, just to humor this strange man._

_"Ah, Leadworth," the man clapped his hands together, with a grin on his face, "Never been here before, oddly enough. Bit dull."_

_Amelia gave him a strange look, she couldn't decide if this man was crazy or if he had too much to drink. Perhaps this was all a dream or hallucination, and she really was going crazy._

_The man observed her, then frowned. "Don't you have parents? I doubt your parents would approve of you speaking to a strange, nameless man who appeared in your backyard."_

_"I don't have parents," her voice was monotone and emotionless, being completely detached to the idea of having parents. She knew she had them, but they had just vanished and while Aunt Sharon mentioned her having parents, no one really questioned what had happened to them. The only one who seemed to really remember them was Amelia herself, but no one seemed to remember any details about the Ponds, even with Amelia's obvious prompting._

_"What happened to them?" This man was nosy, that Amelia had decided._

_"They disappeared," she said in a tone that implied that was the end of the topic. Instead, she pointed to the box that was still giving off fumes. "What's that then?"_

_"A police box."_

_"Police boxes don't have libraries or swimming pools."_

_The man chuckled, "That is the TARDIS."_

_"TARDIS?" Amelia asked, testing out the word. It sounded nice and made a warm, bubbly feeling rise within her._

_"Time and relative dimension in space. It's my spaceship and it's a time machine," the man explained matter-of-factly._

_The way in which he said it made Amelia believe what he said was true. It was almost too unbelievable, that it could be real._ _Amelia looked at the box, eyes shining, filled with slight reverence. She then turned her gaze to the man. "What's your name?"_

_"I am The Doctor."_

_"Doctor? A doctor of what?" Amelia immediately was on guard again. He could be tricking her, this could be some sort of sanity test of some kind._

_The grin disappeared from his face. "That's a new one, never heard that one before."_

_"What are you a doctor of?"_

_"It's more of a title, a promise if you will," The Doctor waved his hands around for emphasis._

_"Of course it's a title," Amelia deadpanned, "but how is it a promise? Is it like that Hippocratic Oath that Rory talk about sometimes when he's pretending to be a doctor?"_

_"Rory?" The Doctor asked._

_Amelia rolled her eyes at the mention of her sort-of friend. Really, he just followed her and Mels around, so she tolerated him. He could be annoying at times- a lot of times really, but he was willing to do anything to hand out with her."He's a boy in my school who follows me and my friend Mels around everywhere."_

_The Doctor was reminded of Mickey and Rose. "Ah, well who knows, he could become important in your life at some point."_

_Amelia was heavily reminded of a therapist or psychiatrist. "Why are you here? Have you come about the crack in my wall?"_

_The Doctor tilted his head to one side. "That's the question I have actually. What crack?"_

_"The crack in my wall. The one that I hear voices out of. You should know."_

_"Know? Know what?" The Doctor frowned._

_"You're one of those doctors. My Aunt Sharon probably hired you, didn't she?" Amelia accused him._

_"Me? No, however I am very curious about that crack in your wall."_

_Amelia blinked once. Twice. This was new to her. "You mean you're not here to throw me in the loony bin?"_

_"Why would I do that? Is there something I should be aware of?"_

_Amelia shook her head furiously, red hair being tossed around. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."_

_"No-" The Doctor was cut off by the TARDIS emitting an alarm. "I have to fix something. You wait there, I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_Amelia watched as The Doctor pulled out a silver metal cylinder with a glowing blue gem one end of it. He pushed a button and it emitted a noise that was quite strange. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS, looked at her, and purposefully shouted, "Allons-y!"_

"You found the TARDIS."

_"Oh my Amelia, you've grown up." Amy watched impassively as her aunt begin to tear up. She internally groaned as her aunt practically burst into tears._

_"Aunt Sharon, I need some time alone, just for a minute or two," Amy attempted to get her aunt to leave._

_"Of course," Amy's aunt sniffed and exited the dressing room. Amy let out a huge sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was an important day, she was getting married._

_"You can do this, Amy," she spoke to herself, "You're ready to get married, have kids, have a stable life." Her mind began to drift to twelve years ago. The Doctor, the TARDIS, maybe she could've seen the stars- she shook her head furiously and only groaned as she fixed her curls._

_"Amy? It's time."_

_Amy walked down the isle with a rather forced smile on her face. Flashes of white light were going off and she knew that Rory would want photos for a scrapbook or something similar, so she forced that smile to stay on her face. She loved Rory, she really did. She wouldn't be getting married to him if she didn't, however he could get a bit much at times._

_Just as she was about to reach the altar, Rory, and her future, heart pounding loudly that she was sure everyone in the room could hear, there was a golden glow emanating out of her. She let out a shocked gasp as she vanished on the spot, eyes locked with Rory who looked terrified._

_Amy was pissed. She was about to get married, even if she wasn't quite ready for commitment and her own future if she were to be completely honest with herself. Still, it was her wedding, the happiest day of her life, and suddenly it had been torn away from her. She deserved to have a perfect day, just this once._

_She turned around violently, promising silent death to whoever kidnapped her. She only froze, eyes widening, as her eyes met those of The Doctor._

"And years later you appeared in the TARDIS."

_Amy pressed her face up to circular window. She saw The Doctor looking in from the other side of the room, eyes glued to a blonde woman with glasses who was circling a reporter who was tied up in a chair._

_She tentatively tapped the glass. It appeared as if no one in the room had heard it, most likely assuming it was a bird from outside, where The Doctor was located. The Doctor knew better however, and the look of shock on his face was worth it if she was caught._

_"Amy?" The Doctor mouthed with a confused look._

_Amy nodded and mouthed back silently, "Doctor, I finally found you."_

_"Is that really you?" The Doctor pointed at the redhead who nodded with a smile._

_"It's me, Doctor!" Amy mouthed silently at him._

_The Doctor frowned. "Why are you looking for me?"_

_"Well-" Amy froze as the door was abruptly opened._

_"Oh, don't mind me disrupting your conversation," the blonde woman said nonchalantly. "Security!"_

_"Run!" The Doctor shouted. Amy took off running down the halls and down the stairs, where the Doctor was running up, causing them to collide._

"And you found me again."

_Amy opened the trunk of her car, which was parked next to the TARDIS. Rory was taking her to Venice, but he was meeting her at the airport. An alarm had gone off, warning her that the trunk wasn't completely closed._

_She had gotten out of the car and opened the trunk, checking if anything had fallen out. Satisfied that nothing was missing, she slammed the trunk down and got back in her car, checking the time on her phone, and swore._

"Your car!" Metacrisis declared. "Amy, your car, you- you parked your car right next to the TARDIS, that's not coincidence at all! The crack in your wall caused the TARDIS to crash in your backyard! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like it was destiny. There's no such thing, is there? Doctor?" 

"It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" 

Metacrisis and Amy both looked at each other, concerned for the future.

*** 

"Activate the holding cells," Davros commanded.

The Doctor and Rose stood several feet from each other. The holding cells they were trapped inside looked like spotlights shining above them. Davros rolled towards the Doctor with a smirk on his decrepit face. 

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor provoked Davros. He reached out and touched the edge of the holding cell. It rippled with blue light.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long."

"No, no, no, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, 'cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" The Doctor looked around. "As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" 

"We have... an arrangement," Davros sounded hesitant.

The Doctor laughed mockingly, "No, no, no, no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!"

Davis rolled towards Rose. "So very full of fire, is he not? And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again."

"Leave her alone," The Doctor warned, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"She is mine, to do as I please."

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asked.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros turned towards Dalek Caan. 

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." Dalek Caan said in a sing-song voice.

"What is that thing?" Rose sounded disgusted as she looked at the dilapidated pile that was Dalek Caan.

"You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected," The Doctor explained, eyes narrowing.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you," Davros sounded slightly triumphant.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time," Caan giggled, "and one of them will die!" 

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Amy? Why did the TARDIS door close, tell me!" The Doctor was furious.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too," Davros' smile widened.

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed," Dalek Caan declared.

"What does that mean?" The anger appeared to have been tightly contained again.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins," Davros said.

"Testing of what?" 

"The Reality Bomb!" He flicked a switch and a holographic screen appeared, revealing the test area. "Behold the apotheosis of my genius!" 

"... Two, one, zero. Activate planetary alignment field!" the Supreme Dalek announced.

*** 

The TARDIS shook violently. Metacrisis and Amy looked at the monitor to find out what was happening. 

"It's the planets. The twenty seven planets!" Metacrisis shouted as he began to figure out what was happening.

In the monitor, a glow of white energy surrounded the twenty seven planets. 

*** 

"That's Z-Neutrino energy... flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string." The Doctor turned to Davros in horror. "No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't! NO!"

*** 

Metacrisis continued to watch the monitor, working out what was happening. "Single-string Z-Neutrinos compressed into... No way!"

"What was it? Doctor? What did it do?" Amy questioned, looking up from the monitor and turning her attention to Metacrisis.

Metacrisis was speechless from horror. 

*** 

"Doctor? What happened?" Rose asked, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"Stars are going out..." Rose trailed off, eyes widening as she began to understand.

"The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." The Doctor stopped his explanation.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros grinned victoriously. 

Rose and The Doctor only stared on, horrified.

*** 

Metacrisis was putting together a device. 

"So what is this thing?" Amy asked.

"It's our only hope, a Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser." 

Amy only gave Metacrisis a blank look. "Human female here. I apologize that not all of us can be a crazy genius like you."

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..." Metacrisis looked at Amy.

"It destroys the Daleks?" Amy's eyes lit up.

"Biggest backfire in history!" Metacrisis grinned.

*** 

"Incoming transmission! Origin Planet Earth," a Dalek said.

"Display!" Supreme Dalek demanded.

Martha appeared on the holographic screen.

"This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race," Martha said, voice firm and unshaking.

"Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor," Supreme Dalek said.

The screen appeared in the Vault. Davros, The Doctor, and Rose all looked at the holographic screen again when they heard Martha's voice.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" Martha asked.

"Put me through," The Doctor said to Davros.

"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold," Davros smirked.

Dalek Caan giggled. "The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die!"

"Stop saying that! Put me through!" The Doctor was annoyed. 

Davros complied with The Doctor's wish and pressed a few buttons.

"Doctor! I'm sorry. I had to," Martha said, voice heavy with the weight of possibly exploding the Earth.

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent," Davros interrupted.

Martha showed the key. "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!" The Doctor asked.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

The Doctor was shocked. "What?! Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose." He looked over his shoulder for a second before looking back at the holographic screen, "Martha, are you insane!?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option," Martha said with a despairing look.

"That's never an option!" The Doctor argued.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! 'Cos it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty six?" Martha then began to talk to the Daleks. "What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" 

"She's good," Rose said, impressed.

"Who is that?" Martha asked.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

Martha put both her hands in front of her mouth, eyes wide, looking shocked. "Oh, my God! He found you."

A Dalek chimed in, "Second transmission, internal!"

"Display!" Supreme Dalek said.

A second screen appeared. It showed Jack holding the Warp Star high in the air, Sarah Jane, Mickey, and Jackie in the background. 

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!" Jack threatened.

"He's still alive!" Rose was shocked. She spotted Jackie, "Oh my god, that- that's my mum!"

"And Mickey - Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up," Jack explained to The Doctor.

"You can't!" The Doctor was getting frustrated. "Where did you get a Warp Star?!" 

Sarah Jane stepped forward, putting the attention on her. "From me! We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners." 

Davros looked at her, recognition appearing on his face. "Impossible. That face... after all these years."

"Davros?" Sarah Jane's voice took on a venomous tone, "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then!" Sarah Jane said with a note of victory. "You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened."

"I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't," Jack threatened, yet again.

Rose was smiling. "Now that's what I call a ransom! Doctor?" 

But The Doctor kept his eyes on the floor, overcome with guilt. All of his companions were threatening to destroy the world- and all because of him.

"And the prophecy unfolds," Davros said.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed," Dalek Caan giggled again. "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion  _them_  into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help," The Doctor said unconvincingly, but he knew that what Dalek Caan said was true.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network," Davros said.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here," Rose answered.

"How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros said, provoking the the memories that The Doctor had locked away.

The Doctor remembered. Many faces flashed in his mind, all the people over the years, sacrificing themselves for him. Jabe, The Controller, Lynda, Sir Robert, Mrs. Moore, Mr. Skinner, Ursula, Bridget, the Face of Boe, Chan-tho, Astrid, Luke Rattigan, Jenny, River Song, The Hostess, and so many more. The Doctor was trembling, broken, the memories overwhelming him. 

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself." Davros had fallen silent, gloating silently in his own victory.

For once, the Doctor had no answer. 

"Enough! Engage defence zero-five," the Supreme Dalek butted in.

Martha lifted up the Osterhagen Key menacingly, "It's the Crucible or the Earth."

"Transmat engaged," the Dalek said, and activated the transmat.

The Osterhagen Key and the Warp Star fell to the ground as the transmat snatched Martha, as well as Jack and company to the Vault. Jack helped Martha to her feet. 

"Martha! I've got you, it's all right..." Jack told Martha who panicked.

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" The Doctor told them.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros demanded.

"Do as he says," The Doctor agreed, resignedly. 

"Mum, I told you not to!" Rose spoke to Jackie in a low voice.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you," Jackie responded.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!" Davros' voice had gotten higher and higher, each word adding to his triumph.

"Activate planetary alignment field!" Supreme Dalek commanded. The planets started to glow with energy. "Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

The Doctor's voice had taken on a desperate quality, "You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!"

Davros laughed with insane delight. "Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no one!" 

*** 

Metacrisis finished the device he'd been assembling for a few minutes. "Ready! Maximum power!"

Amy grinned, and flipped a switch on the console. Metacrisis kicked a lever with his foot and the TARDIS rocked. 

*** 

The Doctor and companions watched in delighted surprise as the TARDIS materialized inside the Vault. 

"But that's..." The Doctor started.

"Impossible!" Davros shouted.

Metacrisis appeared at the door of the TARDIS, surrounded by bright light, the device he constructed in his hand. 

"Brilliant!" Jack grinned.

The Metacrisis Doctor sprinted towards Davros. 

"Don't!" The Doctor yelled, a little too late.

Davros zapped The Metacrisis Doctor with a bolt of electricity from his finger. Metacrisis fell to the ground, stunned, but not badly hurt. 

"Activate holding cell," Davros said.

A holding cell appeared around Metacrisis. Amy ran out of the TARDIS and picked up the device that had dropped on the ground. 

"Doctor! I've got it." Amy paused, "How do you use this?"

Davros zapped her too, the power sending her flying back towards a control panel. 

"Amy? Amy! Are you all right, Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"Destroy the weapon," Davros said. The device was exploded by a Dalek death ray. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!"

"How come there's two of you?" Rose sounded shocked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" The Doctor sounded a bit defeated.

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." Supreme Dalek began to count down, yet again.

Davros activated a holographic screen that showed the planets glowing with energy. "Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come."

"... nine... eight... seven... six... five..." The countdown continued.

Amy emerged from behind the control panel with a surprised expression. The others were busy watching the holographic screen in despair. 

"... four... three... two... one..."

The countdown stopped and the holographic screen closed. An alarm sounded as Daleks, humans, and the pair of Doctors all looked around in confusion. 

Amy smirked as she stood up from behind the console. She was confident, mocking, and resembling the Doctor, "Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" She flicked a switch. "Too easy."

"System in shutdown!" a Dalek panicked.

"Detonation negative!" a second Dalek informed the Supreme Dalek.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" the Supreme Dalek demanded.

"Amy, you don't even know all this scientific terminology!" The Doctor was bemused.

Amy only grinned mischievously at him. "Do you want me to quote you on that, Time Boy?" 

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros screamed.

He lifted his hand to zap Amy, but she flicked another switch, and the electricity reversed its course, and went back to Davros instead. 

"Argh!"

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?" Amy's tone was definitely mocking now.

"Exterminate her!" Davros pointed at Amy, then clutched his hand with his other hand.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks chanted and began to move towards Amy.

The humans looked terrified but Amy didn't seem bothered. She worked a bit on the control panel and looked at the Daleks with a knowing smile. 

"Weapons non-functional," a Dalek said.

"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Amy's smile widened into a grin.

The Doctor was only left stunned. "How d'you work that out? You..."

"Time Lord! Part Time Lord!" Metacrisis said with a certain glee.

"Part human! That was a two-way biological metacrisis." Amy looked delighted, but deep in her eyes, there was a fear. "Half Doctor, half Amy."

"The DoctorAmelia! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorAmelia!" The Doctor smiled.

Amy fiddled with some of the controls. "Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault." She looked at The Doctor and the Metacrisis. "Well, don't just stand there you two idiots! Get to work!"

The two Doctors ran to the control panel. 

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls," Davros said.

Amy flicked another switch and turned a dial. "But spinning sounds so much more fun."

The Daleks began to spin around, helpless. 

"Help me, help me!" a Dalek said, which was very unlike a Dalek.

Amy repeated the process, but turned the dial in the opposite direction. "Aaand the other way. Doctor, this is fun."

"What did you do?" Metacrisis was slightly awed by this new, super smart Amy.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator," Amy explained without looking up from the controls.

"But that's brilliant!" Metacrisis' voice was filled with glee.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor sounded puzzled.

"Because you two are Time Lords. You two lack the human instinct that is special to Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't be able to dream of! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship!" Amy was very different now, her mind was processing ideas at new speeds.

"Ha!" Metacrisis whooped.

Amy worked with the controls and the Daleks surrounding the Supreme Dalek started to spin uncontrollably. 

"System malfunction!" a Dalek panicked.

"Motor casing interference!" another Dalek yelled.

"What is happening? Explain!" Supreme Dalek ordered.

Jack ran into the TARDIS. 

"C'mon you two stupid faces, we have to send all these planets back to where they belong!" Amy looked up and grinned. "Activate Magnetron!"

"Stop this at once!" Davros shouted, frustration seeping through his voice. He advanced menacingly, but Jack appeared with his gun and Rose's. 

"Mickey!" Jack threw Rose's gun to Mickey.

"You will desist!" Davros was angry.

Mickey stopped Davros from getting any closer to them, pointing the massive gun at him. "Just stay where you are, mister."

"Out of the way!" Jack proceeded to kick a Dalek away, making it glide down a corridor, spinning helplessly. 

Sarah Jane and Rose pushed away another Dalek which had been advancing on them. 

"Good to see you again!" Sarah Jane said cheerfully, smiling at Rose.

"Oh, you too!" Rose grinned back at Sarah Jane.

Martha pushed Dalek away from her with a grunt.

Amy turned towards the two Doctors. "Ready? Reverse!"

One by one, the planets disappeared from the Medusa Cascade, returning to their original location. 

"Off you go, Clom," The Doctor smirked, flipping a switch.

"Back home, Adipose 3!" Metacrisis grinned, voice filled with triumph.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia, and the Lost Moon of Poosh, returned to where they belong!" Amy grinned, hands working wildly over the control panel.

"We need more power!" The Doctor pointed out. 

Most of the Daleks were in no position to do anything and be threatening, so the humans all grouped around the control panel.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose was still bemused about the whole situation.

"He," Amy pointed to The Doctor, "dumped all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, which I touched, so he," she pointed at Metacrisis, "grew out of that hand somehow, but it was a two way transfer. It just stayed dormant in my head, 'till the synapses kicked got that something that made it activate, thanks to Davros. Part human... part Time Lord." A weird look now crossed Amy's face. "And I now have his his mind."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Martha said.

"So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane asked for confirmation.

"Three Doctors?" Rose's eyes were flicking between Amy, The Doctor, and Metacrisis, rapidly as if she just couldn't register the thought.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," Jack said, with a slight flirtatious smile on his face.

The Doctor turned towards Amy. "You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain. It's never happened before."

Davros turned to face Dalek Caan. 

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?" Davros questioned, frustrated at the turn of events.

Dalek Caan giggled. 

"Oh, I think he did," The Doctor began, "something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Amy Pond to the right place at the right time."

"Not all of it me, some of it was other forces. However, this would always have happened," Dalek Caan defended himself, "I only helped, Doctor."

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros roared.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space." Dalek Caan was getting a bit fired up. "I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "No more!"

The Supreme Dalek had been following the events from the bridge via intercom. 

"I will descend to the Vault!" The Supreme Dalek declared, and it appeared in the Vault.

Jack cocked his gun. "Heads up!" He trained it on the Supreme Dalek.

"Davros! You have betrayed us!" the Supreme Dalek accused. 

"It was Dalek Caan," Davros protested.

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" 

The Supreme Dalek shot a beam of light towards the control panel.

"Like I was saying." Jack brandished his gun. "Feel this!" 

This time, Jack used his huge gun against the Supreme Dalek and easily blasted it into ashes. 

The Doctor examined the control panel. "Oh, we've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left - guess which one?" They were able to guess which planet was the one still in danger. "But we can use the TARDIS..."

He dashed inside, while Metacrisis flicked switches on the remains of the control panel. 

"Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell," Metacrisis stated.

"The prophecy must complete," Dalek Caan said, tone hinting ominously. 

"Don't listen to him!" Davros rolled his eyes.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!" Dalek Caan's words were focused towards Metacrisis, knowing what was to happen.

His words make Metacrisis think. "He's right. 'Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!" He had come to a decision.

"Don't do anything stupid," Amy warned. "Don't do anything The Doctor wouldn't do."

"I am the Doctor!" Metacrisis argued, while working with the controls. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!"

One by one, the Daleks began to explode, the power of it shaking the whole Crucible, including the TARDIS. The Doctor ran out to see what was happening. 

"What have you done?" The Doctor was horrified.

Metacrisis turned to face him, "Fulfilling the prophecy."

The Dalek ships surrounding the Crucible exploded. The Dalek stuck in the Hub exploded. 

"D'you know what you've done?" The Doctor sounded furious. "Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!" He made gestures to the open TARDIS doors.

Metacrisis stood just inside the door as the others sprinted inside the TARDIS. "Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!"

Explosions made the Vault shake and there was fire and destruction everywhere. The Doctor was still outside the door of the TARDIS and held his hand out towards Davros. 

"Davros!" The Doctor yelled. "Come with me! I promise I can save you."

"Never forget, Doctor. You did this!" Davros shouted and pointed to the Doctor. "I name you, forever... you are The Destroyer of the Worlds!" He screamed as he disappears behind flames.

"One will still die," Dalek Caan warned forbiddingly.

The Doctor went inside the TARDIS and ran to the console, which was surrounded by all his friends. 

"And... off we go!" The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook violently as they took off. 

The Crucible exploded into floating space debris.

"But what about the Earth?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

"I'm on it!" The Doctor watched the monitor and he called Torchwood and Luke, Mr. Smith, and K-9 to help give the TARDIS power and help to pull Earth back to where it belonged.

The Doctor walked around the console, giving instructions to everyone. 

"Now then, you lot..." The Doctor observed the group of people, then began instructing them. "Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. 'Cos, you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Rose, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots. And I had to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing... No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back." He gently pushed Jackie away from the console, then returned to the others, not seeing her disgruntled look. "Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!" The Doctor took his place at the console. "Right then! Off we go!"

He pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to move, pulling the Earth along. 

The flight was unusually calm as The Doctor and friends worked as a perfect team. The Doctor continued to instruct the rest in driving the TARDIS.

Amy and Metacrisis were walking around the console, helping the others if necessary. When they saw no one needed help, they both leaned against a support, smiling. 

***

The Earth arrived back to its proper position. In the TARDIS, people laughed, cheered, clapped, and everyone hugged each other. 

The TARDIS materialized in a park, where Sarah Jane left the TARDIS, and The Doctor went with her to say goodbye. 

Afterwards, The Doctor, Jack, and Martha are stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor sonicked Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Both saluted The Doctor after they had a short conversation, and The Doctor saluted them back. Jack and Martha walked away hand in hand. The Doctor watched after them, with a touch of sadness in his smile. Mickey appeared from the TARDIS. He said his goodbyes to The Doctor and ran after Jack and Martha. The Doctor watched the three of them for a second, then returned to the TARDIS.

"Just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden," The Doctor looked at his remaining companions. "Better known as... Badwolf Bay," The Doctor said as the TARDIS materialized on the beach. Jackie, Rose, and Metacrisis emerged from the TARDIS. As they walked ahead, The Doctor and Amy came out of the TARDIS. 

They said their farewells, and left Metacrisis and Rose kissing on the bay. The Doctor watched them sadly for a moment before he turned around and got back inside the TARDIS. Amy followed him, with a pitying look.

***

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor leaned against a support, devastated. Amy adjusted some of the controls, silently. She began to talk, trying to divert The Doctor's thoughts from his sorrow. 

"I thought we could go to the planet Felspoon," Amy suggested. "It has a nice name, Felspoon. It has mountains that can sway in the breeze. Moving mountains! Doctor?" Amy looked at The Doctor, who was looking at her with some unrecognizable emotion.

"And how d'you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's in your head," Amy said in a way of explanation.

"And how does that feel?" The Doctor asked.

The look in The Doctor's eyes made Amy nervous. "It feels fine," Amy defended herself. "You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hot binding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary-" She stopped and breathed in deeply, eyes widening slightly.

The Doctor watched her, sad but not surprised.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea," Amy waved it off. "Maybe we can visit... Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's interesting, Charlie Chaplin. Should we go now to meet Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..." She drew in another deep breath and leaned against the console, holding her head. 

The Doctor walked towards Amy with a sadness in his gait. 

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" Amy asked breathlessly, gasping slightly as a fierce pounding in her head began.

"There's never been a human-Time Lord metacrisis before now," The Doctor said. "And you know why." 

Amy's fear spiked. "There can't be, I know." She looked downcast, at the TARDIS floor, unwilling to accept the fact that she shouldn't even be functioning properly. The only plausible explanation was that the time crack that had plagued her for most of her life, had allowed her to still stay alive and retain the mind of a Time Lord thus far.

"I want to stay, Doctor." Amy's voice had become quiet, and trembled slightly.

"Look at me, Amy," The Doctor put his hand under Amy's chin and lifted her head. "Look at me."

Amy averted her eyes, but then looked back at The Doctor, eyes moist and suspiciously shiny. "I was going to travel with you. Forever."

"I know," The Doctor responded gently.

"Traveling for the rest of my life. In the TARDIS. The DoctorAmelia," Amy's voice had taken on a wishful quality. 

"What about Rory, your fiancé?" The Doctor asked her. 

"He could come too. We could travel the stars, my Doctor, Rory, and me. We could save planets. We could save the universe."

He only watched her, his eyes full of compassion and sorrow. Amy suddenly realized what was coming. 

"Doctor, please... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!" Amy's voice went up several octaves as she became panicked. 

The Doctor looked her in the eyes. "Amy. Oh, Amelia Pond. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best."

She looked at him in despair, tears running down her face. 

"Goodbye," The Doctor whispered.

"Please, Doctor." Amy was pleading now.

He placed his hands on her temples and closed his eyes, about to start the process of erasing Amy's mind. 

"Wait, Doctor." Amy's sudden change in tone, stopped The Doctor. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her with calculating eyes. "Amy, the longer I wait, the worst the after effects will be."

"I just want to say a few things," Amy defended herself. "Just a few things. It won't take that long!" Amy said quickly.

"Go on then." The Doctor wanted this to end quickly, he didn't want it to hurt.

"Doctor." Images from their adventures flash in Amy's mind. "I will miss you. I'll miss this." She gestured as much as she could at the interior of the TARDIS. "Promise me this Doctor. Promise me you won't ever travel alone, it isn't a good thing to be so lonely. And promise me that you'll remember me."

The Doctor nodded slowly then he wiped her mind. Amy whimpered and she fell into his arms, unconscious. The Doctor stood there, holding her tight, with terrible sadness in his eyes. 

*** 

The Doctor knocked on the door of Rory and Amy's flat. Rory opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw The Doctor sitting on the doorstep, holding the still unconscious Amy in his arms. 

"Help me." The Doctor pleaded.

Rory gaped, but quickly helped haul Amy onto the bed he shared with her. He wrapped a blanket around her vulnerable figure, while The Doctor only watched the scene with sorrow. After Rory had made sure that Amy was comfortable, he walked up to The Doctor with confusion and slight anger.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

"She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her," The Doctor told Rory in a low voice.

Rory studied Amy who appeared peaceful. "But she'll get better now?"

"I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, or the TARDIS, anything we did together, anywhere we went... had to go," The Doctor's voice broke at the end.

"Why? She was so happy with you, she talked about you constantly. She always dreamed about seeing you again..." Rory trailed off. "When you visited me, she was different. She was more alive and happy then I've ever seen her."

"I know. But that version of Amy is dead." The Doctor leaned forward to stress his point. " 'Cos if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her! You can't mention me or any of it... for the rest of her life."

"But the whole world's talking about it, we travelled across space! I'm fairly certain people took videos and filmed the whole event."

"The end of the world down a videophone," The Doctor muttered to himself, before he addressed Rory again, "It'll just be a story. One where Amy just happened to miss everything."

"She was... different when she was with you. Livelier... better." Rory's voice had quieted down at the end, as if he didn't want to admit that at least to him, Amy was happier when he wasn't there.

"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Amelia Pond, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her... while she can never remember. And for one moment... one shining moment... the girl who waited, stopped waiting, and shined her brightest."

Rory observed The Doctor. "Maybe you should go. I don't want to risk her waking up and seeing you."

The Doctor grimaced, but nodded. "Maybe that's for the best." He headed towards the door, but turned around. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Rory was silent for a moment, and then, "So am I." 

The Doctor passed through the doorway, but stopped. Guilt. He looked behind him and saw Rory sitting vigilantly by Amy's side, as if guarding her. She stirred for a second, and Rory immediately was attending to her, and caressed her cheek.

The Doctor watched for a second, but it hurt too badly. He fled and entered the TARDIS, heartbroken and alone. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor took off his drenched jacket. He adjusted some controls, then leaned on the console and just stared into space, eyes full of sorrow and loneliness.

*** 

If only The Doctor hadn't left so quickly. He would've noticed a searing, glowing white crack on the bedroom wall of Amy and Rory's bedroom. He would've heard the faint whispering and echoes of voices, and the white tendrils that slithered from the crack, and brushed Amy's head as she slept. He would've heard Amy mumbling incoherently, about "The Doctor", "TARDIS", "space and time", and "stars". He never closely investigated the crack in the wall of the Pond residence all those years ago. He really should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Amy went to psychiatrists before The Doctor arriving because she talked about the crack in her wall and in 'The Pandorica Opens' it shows a younger Amelia being told that stars don't exist, which is because of reality collapsing and stuff, but I decided to work that into this story. I hope that this idea is interesting to you guys. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not.


End file.
